Jelly Fish (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Jelly Fish (booster). :Not to be confused with Jellyfish (character) (Jem for currently). is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that used to appear only in jelly levels, but after level 1247, it can appear in any level type. (However, the booster version cannot be selected before the start of the level except in jelly levels). For the first part of the game, they can only be seen during the jelly level's Sugar Crush or as a booster. Starting in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, a jelly fish can come out of a mystery candy and from the 18th episode, Delicious Drifts and onwards it can be on the board under marmalade at the start of a jelly level. They cannot be formed in any candy combination. Jelly fish are like normal candies in that they will have a normal colour and will need to be activated. When activated, they will swim off the screen, then three new jelly fish swim onto the screen and eat three squares at random that contain a jelly, reducing it to one layer if it lands on a double jelly. If there is jelly under a blocker (including cake bomb), the fish will go under the blocker and take a layer off the jelly and the blocker. liquorice swirls and liquorice locks are exceptions that they would not take out as they only take out the blocker but not jelly. If there are fewer than three jellies on the board, then the jelly fish will eat a candy at random. Some levels rely on jelly fish, such as levels 285, 342, and 404. Jelly fish only fall like normal candies if the booster is enabled, so levels which start with a jelly fish on screen can not be replaced, so must be used wisely. During the sugar crush for jelly levels, for every move left, three jelly fish of random colours swim onto the screen and eat candies at random, giving 1,020 points. It will give additional 3,000 points if it eats a Candy Bomb. However, for those Jelly Fishes staying in the field before counting remaining moves, they will only eat candies and give 20 points. Mixing Like other special candies, jelly fish can be mixed with other special candies to give even bigger effects. These valid combinations will go through liquorice locks and turn the candy below into something else. *'Jelly Fish + Striped Candy' - Causes three striped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a striped candy, unless it lands on a blocker or nothing. *'Jelly Fish + Wrapped Candy' - Causes three wrapped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a wrapped candy, unless it lands on a blocker or nothing. *'Jelly Fish + Colour Bomb' - Causes three dotted jelly fish to swim onto the screen. If it lands on a candy, the candy it eats will turn into a jelly fish, then those activate and act normally from there. If all three dotted fish land on a candy, in total, 12 jelly fish will swim on. If it lands on a blocker or a jelly without candy above, nothing will happen. *'Jelly Fish + Jelly Fish' - For unknown reasons, the two don't mix. **This may be because many jelly levels have several jelly fish adjacent to one another. (Level 256 is an example.) *'Jelly Fish + Coconut Wheel' - It is an invalid move. Trivia *The key to winning levels 285 and 342 is mixing a jelly fish and a colour bomb. *There is actually a glitch when you make a move which triggers a jelly fish, after the jelly fish finished his actions, if you wait for a hint, the game will give you a matchless move. It does not happen on mobile. *If the fish will eat a candy which is near to them, they will swim very slowly. If it goes to a candy which is far, it will swim fast. In any case, they will swim for the same time length. *Jelly Fish may look like hard candy, although it's likely meant to resemble Swedish Fish, a soft wine gum candy. *If you combine a colour bomb with a striped candy, and there are jelly fishes of the same colour of the striped candy on the board, they will not be triggered normally, but will be transformed into striped candies as well. This also happens to combinations with jelly fishes. *Only one jelly fish can attack one square at a time. This may prove problematic for levels such as 280. *Jelly Fish can also eat other jelly fish left, setting them go, unless the incoming Jelly Fish is with a combination, in which case the combination effect activates first. *This is a rare occurance: If a cascade has stopped during the process of a jelly fish, the fish in action will be counted into a new cascade phase and may form a new sugar drop. *After Drizzly Dale was released, jelly fish no longer appear in only jelly levels. **It appears in ingredients levels (first appearance in level 1247). **It may come out of mystery candies in a non-jelly level in the future. **However, without jelly, these fish would only attack random candies, which make them quite useless. ***However in mobile v1.63 and later, the jelly fish (without a combination) have higher priority on blockers (especially candy bombs) than jellies. This makes some of the levels easier (even the candy bombs are the problem) or harder (like level 1132 if there are no jellies underneath the candy bombs and that there are insufficient moves remaining). *Jelly Fish appear in Marshmallow Madness where they have imprisoned the polar bear in a giant ice cube. *Jelly Fish is one of the special items to have appeared as a character in the game. The other item is the candy frog which appears in Glazed Grove. *Tiffi eats 500 of these a day because it is good for her joints. *In level which contains candy bombs, if Jelly fish is activated when the bomb has reached zero, it's counted as game over, although the jelly fish is about to destroy jellies at that move. However, this happens only on web versions. *On mobile version, if moon struck hits, it will not hit jelly fish of the same colour for some reason. *A rare case on mobile version is that, if too many jelly fish are made from remaining moves, chance is that some of the fish will land on an empty tile and give exactly 1,000 points. This can be seen in if you use a colour bomb + striped candy combination to finish the game early. **Before converting moves into fish, if a remaining jelly fish lands on an empty tile, it scores 0 points. **However on web version (1132 for example), fish landing on empty tile will score 0 points, even during sugar crush. *The title screen of mobile version has a red jelly fish among many common candies. It's also the only special candy on that screen. *Jelly Fish can eat any kind of candy, but difficult candy is their favorite. *In the sequel game Candy Crush Soda Saga, there is a similar candy, named Fish Candy, which can be formed by making a 2x2 square of same coloured candies. Said Fish Candy also has a high priority of targeting something, in this case, blockers. However, it may not necessarily target the candies which are eseential for passing the level. *On web version, if a jelly fish hits a piece of locked chocolate, both the chocolate and the lock will be destroyed at the same time. This does not happen on mobile. Gallery Jelly fish= Jelly Fish Blue.png|A blue jelly fish Jelly Fish Green.png|A green jelly fish Jelly Fish Orange.png|An orange jelly fish Jelly Fish Purple.png|A purple jelly fish Jelly Fish Red.png|A red jelly fish Jelly Fish Yellow.png|A yellow jelly fish Jelly Fish Blue (Striped).png|A striped blue jelly fish Jelly Fish Green (Striped).png|A striped green jelly fish Jelly Fish Orange (Striped).png|A striped orange jelly fish Jelly Fish Purple (Striped).png|A striped purple jelly fish Jelly Fish Red (Striped).png|A striped red jelly fish Jelly Fish Yellow (Striped).png|A striped yellow jelly fish Jelly Fish Blue (Wrapped).png|A wrapped blue jelly fish Jelly Fish Green (Wrapped).png|A wrapped green jelly fish Jelly Fish Orange (Wrapped).png|A wrapped orange jelly fish Jelly Fish Purple (Wrapped).png|A wrapped purple jelly fish Jelly Fish Red (Wrapped).png|A wrapped red jelly fish Jelly Fish Yellow (Wrapped).png|A wrapped yellow jelly fish 20140315_jellyfish.jpg|A photo from the official page. You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! |-| Jelly fish in marmalade= 5894.jpg|A blue jelly fish in marmalade Imagfjjd.jpg|A green jelly fish in marmalade 4848.jpg|An orange jelly fish in marmalade 57&348.jpg|A purple jelly fish in marmalade 3884.jpg|A red jelly fish in marmalade Fish.jpg|A yellow jelly fish in marmalade |-| Game appearances= Marshmallow Madness.png|Jelly Fish in Marshmallow Madness |-| Splash= CCS splash 14.png|Jelly fish habits CCS splash 15.png|Properties of jelly fish CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet |-| Gameplay= Jellyfish glitch 1 to 4.png|Limitation of Jelly Fish in level 280 Mobile fish eats bomb.png|Mobile level 562: A purple fish is about to eat a green bomb while there are more jellies. |-| CCS TV Ad= Cake bomb, jelly fish and mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Jelly fish Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Jelly fish above a candy frog |-| Miscellaneous= CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|Real life Jelly Fish Candy Crush Saga HD 25-02-2015 update.png|Jelly fish in mobile starting screen LusciousLagoon.png|Jelly fish on Summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Funday Sale!.png|Jelly fish on Sunday Sale Fishstriped.png|Jelly Fish + Striped Candy combination icon Wrappedfish.png|Jelly Fish + Wrapped Candy combination icon Colorfish.png|Jelly Fish + Colour Bomb combination icon Packet01.png|Jelly Fish appears on this packet Category:Special Candies Category:Elements Category:Candy